


At the Airport

by WhileTrue



Series: Korrasami Week [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 4: Airport, F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015, i couldn't come up with anything for the lips prompt, so here's the bonus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhileTrue/pseuds/WhileTrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of Korrasami week! It's the "airport" prompt, couldn't come up with anything for "lips".</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Airport

Candies. So many of them. Sweet and sour, gummy and chocolate, name it and you’ll have it. Asami is standing at a candy stand, trying to decide which kind of sweet she wants the most. It’s a hard decision though. Especially when you have a sudden craving for something sweet and you happen to stumble on a well-stocked candy stand. Now that she thinks about it, she could have them all, hell she could buy the whole stand, but who would help her eat them?

Finally, she settles for gummy bears and some chocolate truffles. The owner of the stand packs them into two paper bags respectively and she pays for them. Thanking him, she drags her suitcase looking for a place to sit down as close to her gate as possible. Even though there are still nearly two hours left till her flight, she wouldn’t mind waiting for it in a sitting position.

She spots two empty seats and walks over. Asami sits down with a satisfied sigh, stretching and relaxing her legs for the first time that day. Her schedule has been filled with business meetings for the past two weeks, so she’s excited to fly back home at last and take a very much needed vacation. And she’s going to start that vacation by eating some candy.

Putting in her headphones, Elvis Presley’s charming voice fills her mind as she digs into the first bag, taking out some sweet gummy bears. Asami closes her eyes and barely restrains herself from letting out a moan when the explosion of different flavours overwhelms her taste buds.

Unfortunately for her, the peace doesn’t last long. Right when _Suspicious Minds_ is done playing, someone grumpy drops a duffel bag next to Asami’s feet and slumps down on the empty seat, complaining all the way. Asami rolls her eyes and tries to ignore her neighbour’s loud protests, but when they raise their voice, she turns her head and is about to tell them to quiet down, but the words die when she’s met by the sight of the most gorgeous woman ever. Short brown hair, dark skin covering those impossibly attractive biceps that flex as the woman switches the phone from one hand to the other. Unconsciously, Asami lowers the volume on her phone only to hear the woman’s voice and she’s not disappointed. Despite the angry tone in her voice, there’s this sexy tune present when she speaks.

Of course, Asami forgets she’s staring and is caught in the action as the woman turns to her, those pools of piercing blue looking at her, “Sorry, did you say something?”

“Oh, no, no, sorry,” she says and quickly diverts her gaze.

“ _No, I wasn’t talking to you-what? Geez, can you please just leave the key where I told you to leave it? THANK YOU! Yes, I have to go now. Goodbye.”_ The woman hangs up her phone and Asami can’t help but peek at her. Taking her face into her hands, the dark skinned woman sighs deeply before leaning back against the chair rest and fumbling with her wallet. “Fuck, where is it-oh, thank goodness,” she mutters and takes out her plane ticket.

“Rough day, huh?” asks Asami and unplugs her headphones.

“Uh? Oh, no, I mean yeah, there’s some stuff I have to deal with and it’s all just bleh,” she says and ends by making a farting noise with her mouth.

Asami chuckles at her action, but then gets all serious. “I’m sorry, that’s not funny and yeah, I feel you. I was in the similar situation just a few hours ago, now I’m finally taking a vacation from all the craziness.”

“That’s good. My problems will be over when I arrive home. Hopefully. I’m Korra, by the way,” says the woman and sticks her hand out for Asami to shake, who smiles and shakes her hand with a firm grip.

“Nice to meet you, Korra. I’m Asami. Gummy bear?”

“Huh, what?” Korra is confused for a moment but then sees the paper bag in Asami’s hand and her eyes light up as a child’s at Christmas. “Yes, thank you very much!” she replies and takes the offered candy. “Gods, I haven’t had those in ages. You just made my day a bit better. This tastes sooo good.”

“I know right! So, where are you flying to?”

“Republic city. I moved there not long ago,” she replies and takes some more gummy bears.

“Oh, I live there too! It’s been my home all my life and even though travelling is fun and all, I always love to come back,” says Asami and her heart starts beating a tad faster at the fact that this woman lives in the same city as she does.

“Yeah, I’m slowly getting used to the rhythm there and I have to admit I like it pretty much.”

“Well, if you need a guide or anything to show you some awesome spots and stuff I’d be happy to take up the job. I mean, I’m free for the next month so it would be a pleasure.” It takes Asami a moment to realize she just said that. She almost starts regretting her forwardness, after Korra gives her an odd look she can’t really read. But then Korra’s lips break into a smile.

“You know what? I think I’ll take you up for the offer,” says the dark skinned woman and Asami mentally releases a sigh of relief.

“That’s great! Here, I’ll give you my number and give me a call whenever you feel like going around the city,” replies Asami and takes out a pen and a notebook, writing down her phone number.

“Cool!” Korra thanks her and folds the piece of paper, putting it into her wallet.

With more than an hour left till the take-off, the two woman engage into a lively conversation, completely forgetting about the time which results in them almost missing their flight.  


End file.
